


Hope

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frontotemporal Dementia, Hope, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Not that long after a devastating diagnosis, Nagito wakes Hajime in the night for a chat.





	Hope

“Hajime?” Nagito whispers, prodding his boyfriend in the ribs until Hajime awakes, blinking blearily; when he has Hajime’s attention, he continues, “Do you have hope for the future?”

Hajime stares at him in the near darkness, and Nagito feels as though he can read Hajime’s mind, hearing the cogs turn in his boyfriend’s brain as he remembers that Nagito – Nagito is dying and they only have a few years left together (Hajime cried when the doctor told them the life expectancy for frontotemporal dementia, but Nagito didn’t, not sure how to react), and then Hajime is finally saying, “I don’t know,” in a wobbly voice.

And Nagito wraps his arms around his boyfriend and cuddles him close as he whispers. “It’s okay if you don’t, Hajime – but don’t worry, because I have enough hope for the both of us.”


End file.
